En los sueños de la dulce realidad
by Sakura-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Cap 9 UP. Pasó el verano ,Amu comienza la secundaria claro que cierto Neko siempre estara junto a ella... No soy buena para los summarys Pdd:eventualmente cambiara a M. Terminado!
1. Chapter 1

disclarimer: shugo chara no me pertenece si asi fuera ikuto.... muhahahahaha(mis pensamientos estan censurados xD)

aqui estoy con otro de mis fics espero que les guste

................................................................................................

Era ya muii tarde en la casa de los hinamori la joven amu estaba acostada en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño tantas cosas habia pasado durante ese verano x fin habian logrados detruir a easter company salvando a si a tsukyomi ikuto de su contrato con esta

Ya eran mas de las 11 y amu seguia sin conciliar el sueño entonces una palabra salio de su boca ikuto.. Dijo la joven pelirosa

dime oyo a su lado una inconfundible melodiosa y sexy voz

aaaaaa- grito la niña- que haces aquui ikuto no bakaaaaaaa- el joven sujeto la barbilla de la chica haciendo que esta mirara directamente su cara ante ese acto ella se sonrojo

que haces aqui -pregunto de nuevo la chica

tu me llamaste o lo que salio de tu boca no fue mi nombre -dijo maliciosamente el muchacho

aaa bu bu bueno eee ettooo -balbucio la pelirosa

bien si es asi buenas noches pequeña -despues de esto el chico beso la frente de la pelirosa y se marcho esta aun ruborisada x alguna razon se encontraba mas tranquila y se logro dormir ya que al dia siguiente seria su primer dia en secundaria .

A la mañana siguiente:

amu chan ..... Amu channn...... AMU CHAAAAANNNN -gritaba ran una de las shugo charas de amu

5 minutitos mas decia la chica pelirosa

amu chan- se oyo decir a dia la shugo chara de amu mas dulce

aaaa esta bien esta bien un momento hoy es mi primer dia de secundaria -dijo la chica emocionada

ohayo amu chan dijo miki

ohayo desu dijo dulcemente suu

mientras amu se daba una ducha matutina sus charas sacaban su nuevo unoforme sin mas se alisto y salio de su casa rumbo a su nueva escuela en la entrada del colegio estaba un grupo de chicos todos sorientes eran un chico de una larga cabellera morado azulado una chica bajita con un largo y rubio cabello a su lado un chico mas alto que los anteriores cabello cafe ojos verdes fastidiaba a otro rubio y bajo hasta que este se volvio y la miro...

ohayo amu chan -dijo hootori tadase con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

ohayo tadase kun -dijo la pelirosa

ohayo amu chan -dijeron nagihiko rima y kukai al unisono

ohayo minna -dijo la chica y asi comenzo lo que seria un extraordinario y raro dia se despidieron de kukai y dieron comienzo a sus clases el tiempo en la escuela paso repentinamente rapido ya era la hora de la salida rima y nagihiko se fueron a sus distintivas casas luego de eso tadase le dijo a amu:

te... Te puedo acompañar a tu casa!!!!

Claro -dijo ella sonrojada y asi ambos partieron a casa de la chica en el camino ambos estuvieron callados y sonrojados en eso tadase le dice a amu :

amu chann.....

Nani -repondio ella

bueno me gustaria saber mas bien hacer algo puedo???

La chica no supo que responder asi que sin ningun motivo asintio tras ese acto el chico rubio se ruboriso aun mas y sin mas se acerco a la chica con los ojos cerrados (ella aun no sabia que sucedia) y asi tadase deposito un timido pero dulce beso en los labios de la joven esta estaba en shok el chico se separo de ella y se fue corriendo sin decir nada ella no se movio de su lugar en eso un chico alto de cabello indigo y ojos zafiro miraba la escena y de sus labios salio algo que sono como- un niños hump-

la chica entro a su casa y noto que no habia nadie y vio una notita en la mesa que decia amu tuvimos que sali la abuela tuvo un accidente no es grave pero igual salimos a osaka para visitarla nos llevamos a ami con nosotros nos vemos en 3 dias con amor oka san y oto san.

Interesante sola 3 dias bueno -sin mas que decir la chica subio y se metio a bañar salio del baño con una toalla puesta entro a su habitacion y empezo a tomarce un gran vaso de leche fria.

ya te he dicho mil veces que por mas que bebas eso tus pechos no creceran

amu se ahogo con la leche tras oir esas palabras era inconfundible esa voz tan melodiosa e irresistiblemente sexy la chica estaba cambiando de colores por la falta de aire ikuto se apresuro y golpeo la espalda de la chica y asi esta se recupero y se sento en su cama ikuto se sento a su lado

a... A a a ariga to i ku t to -balbucio la chica

disculpa no te oi -dijo maliciosamente el muchacho

ARIGATO IKUTO!!!!! Dijo ella totalmente roja

tan dificil fue decirlo -dijo el chico acercandose peligrosamente a la joven ella se kedo callada absorvida por los bellos ojos de ikuto el se siguio acercando y ella estaba inmobil pero el se detuvo y voltio la cabeza de la chica y le pregunto :

que tal tu primer beso ?-ante tal situacion la chica se puso aun mas roja ella no dijo nada pero ikuto rompio el silencio:

aunque solo fue un beso de niños -dijo el peliazul

como que un beso de niños ?-pregunto ella algo enfadada aunque apenada

bueno -dijo el- encerio te gustaria saber como es un beso de adultos -ella estaba tan roja y su corazon latia tan rapido el se seguia acercando cada vez mas ella estaba petrificada aunque parecia mas bien hechizada por el delicioso aroma de cuerpo del joven o quizas ipnotizada por los zafiros que llevava este por ojos ella trato de retroceder pero lo unico que logro fue caer acostada en la cama (recuerda que estaba en toalla de baño) ikuto sonrio macabra pero irressitiblemente y se monto ensima de ella apollandose en sus rodillas y brazos para no aplastarla ella se ruboriso aun mas (si eso era posible) ikuto se acerco a ella y la beso suave y calidamente fue un beso similar al de tadase pero a su vez mas apasionado e hizo electrisar mucho mas el cuerpo de la niña ikuto poko a poko se separo de ella el sonreia con dulzura (lo que lo que lo hacia mucho mas sexy) y porprimera vez algo sonrojado le dijo:

abre tu boca- ella sin pensarlo le hizo caso el se acerco de nuevo a la joven pera esta vez meter su lengua en la boca de ella y asi comenzo un apasionado y ardiente beso ikuto movia su cabeza con tal alocamiento pero sin dejar de ser elegante y por que no sexy amu estaba drogada por el sabor de la boca del chico ella metia su lengua en la boca de el era sin duda el momento mas feliz y apasionado de su vida ikuto sujetaba la cabeza de la chica y movia la cabeza de ella para que ambos estuvieran al mismo ritmo el defitivamente era un experto y ambos difrutaban el apasionado momento hasta separarce por falta de aire ikuto se separo suavemente de ella(se notaba que no queria separarce de ella) ella abrio los ojos y se encontro con los ojos zafiros de ikuto y para sorpresa el sexy adolecente estaba sonrojado esto hizo que ella se sonrojara mucho mas pero sin poder evitarlo ella se comenzo a reir el al notar el motivo de la risa de amu se levanto y se volteo dando la espalda a la chica esta se rio aun mas.

de que te ries?- pregunto el enojado

de felicidad -dijo ella de una manera alegre pero segura ante esa respuesta ikuto no sabia que hacer asi que decidio divertirce

ahora ya sabes lo que es un beso de verdad o no?- dijo el con una sonrisa burlona ella se sonrojo de nuevo y se abrazo al pecho del chico y respondio:

ahora se que un beso para un neko hentai -dijo ella acurrucandose el la abrazo y le dijo:

ya lo sabes pero te gusto? -Ella se sonrojo y asintio el sonrio levemente

y que prefieres el beso de un neko hentai o el de un niño rey?- Ella en ese instanto empezo a debatir consigo misma una parte de ella sabia lo que queria pero otra era demaciado orgullosa para admitirlo ella abrio la boca para decir algo pero el le puso un dedo en los labios retiro su dedo y le rompio la boca dde un beso si mas abrazo a amu con un brazo y con el otro jalo las sabanas para cubrirlos a ambos y sin mas durmieron abrzados toda la noche siendo observados por miki la chara azul de amu que habia dejado de observarlos pra mirar hacia el huevo de yoru dia tomo el brazo de su hermana y la dirigio hasta su huevo pasaron las horas y asi amanecio al sentir lo rayos del sol ikuto desperto y se quedo mirando el rostro dormido de amu de repente amu abrio los ojos y dijo:

no era que los que mirabban a la gente dormir eran los hentais?

a lo que el respondio: soy tu hentai -y la beso desenfrenadamente ella ya acostumbrada a la idea respondio el beso de repente alguien dijo:

lamento interrumpir pero amu no deberias estar alistandote para ir al colegio? hoy es tu segundo dia

es cierto -dijo amu -gracias dia

ikuto se sintio algo molesto pero no reclamo ella comenzo a sacar sus cosas y le dijo:

ikuto te puede ir necesito cambiarme

y que si no quiero ?-pregunto el desafiante

bueno pero no me mires

no prometo nada -dijo el en tono burlon amu sin quitarle los ojos de encima al minino se cambio de ropa bajo al primer piso y suu ya le abia preparado el desayuno a ella y a ikuto comieron y al terminar ikuto se acerco a amu y le dijo:

tienes una pequeña mancha

donde-respondio esta a su vez

aki -dijo el y le robo un beso rapido pero devastador amu se sonrojo y se fue junto a sus charas al llegar al colegio en la entrada solo estaba nagihiko y cuando ella llego el dijo:

x fin amu chan te estabas tardando mucho -dijo el joven

gomen

bueno vayamos a clases- en clases amu no podia dejar de pensar encierto chico minino entonces mientras fantaseaba despierta

amu chan -oyo que alguien la llamaba era el rubio ojirojo tadase

tadase kun -dijo ella sorprendida pues el chico se abia puesto rojo

gomen x el beso de ayer -al ooir eso se acordo de ikuto diciendo beso de niños y le dijo:

no importa -al oir eso tadase sonrio

bueno ya es hora de irnos -tadase le pensaba ofrecerle acopañarla a casa pero esta se fue con tanta prisa que no le dio tiempo de nada amu llego a su casa y al entra sin siquiera poder cerrar la puerta ikuto la recibio con un apasionado dessenfrenado y sexy beso al separarce ikuto le dijo:

vienes con migo ? te tengo una sorpresa -amu sin dudarlo tomo la mano de ikuto y este la guio hasta el parque en el que el solia tocar el violin se sentaron en un banquito e ikuto le susurro al oido:

esperame aki

ok- respondio la chica ikuto regreso al rato con un helado de chocolate y le dijo:

kieres helado ?

si -respondio ella ikuto se paso el helado por los labios y le dijo:

comelo ella beso los labios del chico luego ikuto kiso divertirce asi que accidentalmente se le cayo un "poco"(notese las comillas)de helado ensuciado asi el cuello y cara de amu ikuto con toda su sensualidad lamio el cuello y rostro de la chica terminado su cometido regresaron a casa

amu se sento a ver tv estaban pasando su anime favorito y no se lo queria perder mientras ikuto tomaba un baño de repente sono el timbre amu no tuvo mas opcion que abrir eran sus amigos: yaya, rima, kukai, nagihiko y tadase

estabamos dando un paseo y decidimos visitarte amu chi -dijo alegremente yaya

tadase,yaya,rima y kukai se sentaron en el mueble mientras nagi y amu estaban preparando cosas en la cocina ikuto al estar bañandose no noto la llegada grupo de niños asi que decidio molestar a amu se puso a pensar y decidio bajar solo con la toala puesto y asi lo hizo cuando bajo dijo:

amu que es tanto ruido mi pequeña hentai acaso kieres comprtir algo de chocolate de nuevo con migo.....

..............................................................................

muhahaha lo se soy mala tranquilos dentro de poco subire el segundo cap solo que me gusta el suspenso xD

gracias a todos lo que dejaron reviews en mi otra historia: como si fuera la primera vez , depues de pensarlo he decidido continuarla aunque no se cuando tendran que esperar a que me inspire jeje

bueno nos leemos en el sig cap please dejen reviews la verdad me animan mucho

matta ne


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ya saben que shugo chara no me pertenece aunque ikuto si xD( sigue soñando)

aqui les dejo el segundo capi espero que les guste ^^

.......................................................................

Acaso kieres compartir algo de chocolate de nuevo con migo?

tadase al reconocer esa voz dijo: tsukiyomi ikuto!

amu y nagihiko venian saliendo de la cocina pero al ver al joven todos kedaron atonitos(yo tambien lo estaria viendo a ikuto solo con una toalla puesta xD)

que hace el enemigo en casa de amu chi ?!?!-gruño yaya

bueno yaya con easter destruido el no es mas nuestro enemigo -dijo nagihiko calmando a la niña

amu esta inmovil tratando de pensar en como salir de esa tadase no sabia que hacer asi que se voltio mirando a los ojos de amu el chico estaba rojo con los ojos vidriosos y dijo:

amu chan explicame esto y con la verdad por favor - kukai puso un mano sobre el hombro de su amigo amu no hayaba que responder pero oyo que ikuto decia :

dejame que yo les explique -amu lo miraba con cara de WTF ikuto se acerco a ella y la beso con lokura tadase no aguanto mas y salio disparado de la casa seguido por kukai que estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo nagihiko se acerco a la pareja y dijo:

amu chan que bueno que ayas aclarado tus sentimientos espero que sean felices

gracias -respondio la pelirosa

yo tambien los apoyo -dijo rima ahora era yaya la que tenia cara de WTF

calma yaya -le dijo nagihiko- vayamos a comer dulces kieres?- yaya miro con maldad a amu

si nagi vamos para que asi la temperatura de aqui aumente asi rima nagihiko y yaya se fueron amu se alegraba de que la apoyaran pero no podia olvidar el rostro de tadase.

amu ..-dijo ikuto sexymente- estas bien?- ella se abrazo al pecho del chico y este la rodeo con sus brazos amu se sentia mal pero la reconfortaba el olor y calor que sentia cuando su cuerpo y el de ikuto se acercaban el sujeto el rostro de la chica y beso suavemente sus labios esos besos de ikuto eran lo que hacia que la pelirosa enloqueciera mas por el a cada segundo.

ikuto..-dijo amu este puso un dedo en sus labios de repente oyeron a yoru decir:

ikuuto tengo hambre nya..- suu golpeo la cabeza del chara y se lo llevo a la cocina

amu yo tambien tengo hambre

nani ?-respondio ella

sabes que kiero ?-dijo en tono seductor

que -dijo ella

a ti -y la beso como nunca antes el se sento en el mueble sin romper el beso se fue acostando poco a poco mientras profundisaba aun mas su beso hasta que se separaron por falta de oxigeno

ikuto te amo -dijo la pelirosa

y yo a ti mi gatita

disculpen que interupa desu pero ya esta servida la comida desu -dijo suu

bien- dijo ikuto ayudando a levantar a amu - subo me visto y vuelvo no me extrañes

ikuto subio y a los pocos minutos bajo vestido ,se sentaron a comer y de alli decidieron ver una pelicula

ikuto que pellicula kieres ver?- pregunto amu

no lo se la que tu kieras dijo el

mejor escoje tu -decidio la chica ikuto agarro la primera que encontro

esta -dijo el chico

ikuto pero esta es de terror -dijo ella atemorisada

no te gusta?- ella lo ignoro y puso la pelicula amu estabba tan asustada que estuvo gritando abrazada a ikuto durante toda la pelicula bien dijo el ya es tarde pero noto como amu estaba dormida abrazada a el el la miro con ternura y subio al cuarto de la chica con ella en brazos...

.................................................................................................

bueh eso fue todo(hasta ahora) dentro de poco subo el 3er cap

gracias a los que dejaron reviews eso me anima a escribir jeje

bueh nos leemos en el proximo cap bye


	3. Chapter 3

disclarimer: shugo chara no pertenece pero ikuto sip ^^ ( y esta no se baja de su nube)

aqui les dejo el tercer cap disfrutenlo

..................................................................

Ya a la mañana siguiente amu se desperto tenia a ikuto durmiendo junto a ella abrazandola ambos estaban cara a cara y ella no pudo evitar decir:

es tan perfecto cuando duerme

el chico respondio- acaso despierto no lo soy( sabes que si mi minino xD)

bu bu -dijo amu sonrojada

no importa- dijo el besando los labios de la chica ikuto se iba a parar de la cama y ella lo detuvo

que pasa?

e e es q que me me quiero quedar asi un rato -dijo abrazandose al pecho del chico el sonrio y la abrazo de repente la puerta se abrio

onee chan aaa (ami tenia cara de WTF) onee chan a kien abrazas es mi nuevo onii chan- amu se apresuro a callar a su hermana

ami manten el secreto te lo ruego- los padres de amu entraron a la habitacion amu se voltio para ver a ikuto pero esta ya no estaba alli amu suspiro de felicidad

onee chan a donde se fue onii chan ?

onni chan ???? pregunto el padre de la niñas alarmado

no se de que habla- dijo amu

onni channnnn- dijo el papa de amu cos cataratas en los ojos TT TT

calmate papa son inventos de ami

ami no inventa nada onee chan estaba en la cama abrazada a mi onni chan -dijo ami muii segura

amu chann cama abrazada onni chan -dijo el padre de las niñas sollozando

calma papa- dijo la madre de las niñas- no te preocupes seguro es un malentendido ya pues vamos a desayunar amu chan

si mama -dijo amu aliviada

luego de desayunar amu subio a su habitacion se alisto para la escuela y se fue

en la escuela

ohayo amuchan -le dijo nagi que como siempre la esperaba en la entrada de la escuela

ohayo nagihiiko kun como se encuentra tadase kun?- dijo la pelirosa en tono de preocupacion

bueno amu chan sabes que yo no te puedo mentir luego de terminar de comer dulces con yaya aocompañe a las chicas a sus casas luego fui a casa de hotori kun y al entrar me encontre con kukai y me dijo que me fuera que hotori kun no queria ver a nadie- dijo el peli morado en tono serio

ya veo -dijo amu tristemente

bueno vamos a clases- dijo nagihiko tratando de animar a la chica paso el dia y no hubo rastro de tadase

a la salida

bueno chicos adios

bye bye amu chan -dijeron los tres chicos

amu iba caminando y derepente vio a kukai

hola kukai -dijo timidamente la chica

hola -dijo el secamente

estas molesto?- Pregunto ella preocupada

molesto no ya que si estas con ikuto es por que los amas y asi eres feliz lo que estoy es preocupado por tadase- dijo el castaño

a entiendo -dijo la chica -pero la vdd me pone triste no poder hablar con tadase

tranquila -le dijo kukai poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la chica

gracias kukai bien adios

bye bye amu chan

amu sigui caminando y llego a su casa como de costumbre no habia nadie subio a su habitacion y en su cama se encontraba ikuto dormido

"dios si es baka que hay si yo vengo mas tarde y mi mama llega y lo ve en mi cama"penso la pelirosa mientras se sentaba en la cama para acariciar los cabellos de muchacho

no te he dicho que si miras a le gente con una sonrisa en la cara mientras duermen es cosa de hentais -dijo ikuto mientas de despertaba y besaba los labios de la pelirosa

bueno los dos somos hentais -dijo amu sonrojada

sabes que me encanta cuando te sonrojas -dijo el peliazul besandole el cuello a la chica

ikuto ikuto -se quejo la muchacha

ya pues -dijo el sentandose en la cama junto a ella

amu bajo la mirada

estas triste que te pasa no me gusta verte asi

es que dijo la chica comenzando a llorar

amu que te pasa -dijo el chico abrazandola

no me gusta que tadase este triste por mi culpa y tambien los demas estan preocupados eso no me gusta -dijo ella entre sollozos

entiendo pero tranquila nada es tu culpa-dijo el sujetando su rostro y secando sus lagrimas

gracias ikuto le dijo la chica acercandose para besar sus labios

amu sabes que nos falta algo -dijo ikuto sexymente

que ?-pregunto ella con cara de WTF

quieres ser mi novia ?-pregunto el chico picaramente

puess la verdad no lo se lo tendria que pensar -dijo ella haciendo que esta ves ikuto tuviera cara de WTF -es broma claro que si dijo ella mientras ponia sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico para besar dulcemente sus labios seguidamente ikuto paso su lengua por los llabios de la chica para que abriera la boca

y asi comenzo un apasionado beso ambos estaba experimentando el momento a todo dar intendificando casa segundo el beso hasta separarce por falta de aire

y no tuviste problemas con tus padres por mi culpa o si?- pregunto el en tono burlon

mi papa armo un drama pero nada grave -dijo ella recostandose sobre el

bien -dijo el chico

bien que?- pregunto ella

damos un paseo gatita- dijo el chico con su tono mas sexy

oki- respondio

asi salieron de la casa de la chica y emprendieron un paseo por el parque

amu caminaba tomando el brazo de ikuto

ikuto?- pregunto timidamente la muchacha

dime gatita- contenso el chico

esto esta bien?- pregunto ella a su novio

que cosa?- pregunto el

me refiero a esto a nosotros tu y yo- dijo ella en tono de preocupacion

la verdad no lo se aunque si se que yo te amo mas que a nadie en el mundo y no podria estar lejos de ti -contesto sinceramente ikuto- ahora la pregunta es tu realmente me amas?

Claro que te amo- dijo ella abrazandolo -como no amarte ? solo que no se si nuestro amor esta bien

no pienses en eso ahora solo disfrutemos el tiempo juntos te parece?

esta bien

ikuto se acerco a ella para besarla ya estaban a 1 milimetro

oigan!!!- grito kiseki llegando

que pasa kiseki?- pregunto amu preocupada

es tadase esta muii mal si esto sigue asi ...- No pudo continuar xq aparecio su huevo y se cerro sobre el

kiseki!!!!!- dijeron las charas de amu llegando preocupadas

delante del huevo del chara rey aparecio una gran y blanca X

NO kiseki - grito amu

amu chan- dijo kukai llegando con tadase desmallado en sus brazos

oye tu que sucedio- pregunto ikuto desesperado

no lo se estabamos hablando de u.. De algo y se desmayo -contesto el castaño preocupado

ya veo bueno nos encargaremos de esto -dijo ikuto preparandose para su transformacion

no -grito amu- yo me encargo

pero amu -gritaron kukai e ikuto al unisono

calmence yo podre con esto- se callo en seco cuando el huevo x se abrio y asi nacio una nueva personalidad x

no- gritaron las charas de amu

rannn -grito amu- atashi no kokoro unlock

asi aperecio amulet heart

es inutil todo es inutil solo soy un niño estupido

no -grito la pelirosa- tadase kun nunca ha sido un niño estupido

siempre siempre soy debil no sirvo para nada- repetia la personalidad x

claro que si yo me fije en ti no? siempre te admire y ahora te valoro mucho como persona y no quiero perderte como amigo- grito amu

ahora!- le grito ikuto

negative heart lock on -grito amulet heart apuntando a la personalidad x- openn heart asi la personalidad x volvio a ser kiseki y tadase desperto en las piernas de amu

que paso ?-pregunto el chico extrañado

nada ahora todo esta bien dijo ella abrazandolo

no todo amu chan -contesto tristemente el muchacho- pero me alegra que tu seas feliz eso es lo unico que me importa y tu tsukiyomi ikuto mas te vale cuidarla

me estas amenazando niño rey

tomatelo como kieras gato ladron

ya chicos- dijeron amu y kukai con una gotita en la cabeza

bien gatita ya es hora de irnos -dijo ikuto sexymente

yo chicos -dijo amu

bye bye amu chan- dijeron ambos muchachos

ikuto iso chara change y salio volando con amu en brazos

estas bien?- le pregunto kukai a tadase

yo si pero tu como estas?- pregunto el rubio a su mejor amigo

bueno como kieres que este ella nunca se olvidara de el solo que ella aun no sabe ni lo que siente el ni lo que siento yo por ella

ya veo -le contesto su amigo

..............................................................................

eso fue todo por ahora de que estaran hablando tadase y kukai descubranlo en los siguientes cap

gracias a todos por dejar reviwes matta ne


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ya saben que shugo chara no me pertenece por mas que quiera no me pertenece

..........................................................

En la casa Hinamori

Ikuto espérame aquí no bajes por favor

ok gatita - dijo Ikuto mientras paseaba por el cuarto de la chica

Amu salió y bajo las escaleras aparentemente no había nadie en casa

al llegar al comedor - WTF - gritó Amu

había una nota de sus padres se habían ido de nuevo y esta vez por toda una semana enseguida subió corriendo a su cuarto

Ikuto - dijo la peli rosa al entrar

vaya Amu tu lencería es interesante - dijo el chico que tenía en sus manos un brasier rojo

desgraciado - dijo la chica roja

tranquila princesa - dijo el chico dejando el brasier en la cama para acercarse a la chica

sabes que me gustaría - murmuro sensualmente el joven

que - pregunto ella confundida

vértelo puesto - la chica se sonrojo violentamente

Ikuto no serias capas o sí??

Se siguió acercando y la beso con locura, amu se perdió en la boca del chico, se separaron

Ikuto - dijo la chica

que pasa dulzura - pregunto el

tu no querrás que hagamos cosas de adultos

cosas de adultos?? explícate - dijo el sarcásticamente

bueno tu sabes esas cosas

no, no se contesto pícaramente

bueno se se se xo - dijo tímidamente ella

jajajajajajaja

¿de que te ríes? - pregunto enfadada

¿acaso te quieres acostar conmigo? - cuestionó el sexymente

eee nooo por dioosss

entonces por qué mencionas el tema

aaaaa eres un hentai

si lo soy y por lo menos yo lo admito - dijo orgulloso - será mejor que me vaya antes de que vengan tus padres - dijo dirigiendose al balcón

espera - dijo ella roja agarrando la camisa del chico por la espalda

quédate conmigo - dijo la chica

pero ¿y tus padres?

no vendrán en una semana

mmm y no te quieres quedar sola

simplemente quiero que te que quedes con migo - dijo ella tímidamente

bien si eso quieres dijo el ya es tarde vamos a dormir

espera me tengo que poner la pijama

has lo que quieras pero no me pidas que salga

no pensaba hacerlo

Ikuto abrió los ojos como platos en señal de asombro y dijo:

si quieres te ayudo a cambiarte - dijo pícaramente mientras se levantaba

vez que si eres un hentai - grito ella

lo se - dijo el quitándole la chaqueta a su novia

Ikutoo - dijo ella sonrojada

el chico le comenzó a abrir los botones de la camisa

esos son lindos - dijo Ikuto señalando el brasier negro que llevaba puesto su novia

esta estaba sonrojada e inmóvil cada roce de las manos de Ikuto la volvía loca

le quito la falda

ahora sigue tu sola - le dijo el chico a su novia en ropa interior

hai - dijo tímidamente se puso su pijama y se acostó al lado de Ikuto

oyasumi - dijo la chica

sueña conmigo - le dijo el chico besando sus finos labios

y finalmente se durmieron

al día siguiente Amu despertó e Ikuto seguía dormido la chica beso la mejilla del chico y bajo a preparar el desayuno cuando terminó subió para despertar a Ikuto pero cuando entro el muchacho se estaba moviendo levemente tenía una cara que parecía como si disfrutara de algo y de su boca salían pequeños gemidos que poco a poco se convirtieron en el nombre de ella

Aamuu aa Ammu - decía el chico placenteramente en sueños Amu contemplaba a su novio atónita

de repente el chico despertó y se le quedo mirando a su novia que seguía mirándolo con cara de asombro

¿qué te pasa? - pregunto Ikuto

ee buenoo tuuss pantalones - dijo la chica señalando una mancha en la parte delantera de pantalón del chico

Ikuto se sonrojo y fue al baño Amu siguió allí totalmente inmóvil e Ikuto regreso con una ropa de su suegro puesta

Amu - dijo el muchacho

pero ella no reaccionaba

Amuuuu - grito Ikuto y ella voltio a verlo

¿que qué que esta vas so soñando? - pregunto la chica para asombro del joven

Amu - dijo el preocupado

contesta

bueno yo - dijo Ikuto esta vez inseguro algo muy raro en el

soñaste con eso verdad - dijo ella comenzando a llorar

Amu yo no

cállate - grito la chica

¿por qué te pones así? - dijo el preocupado

es por que los sueños son los deseos del corazon así así q que así que tu lo que quieres es

no pudo continuar por que Ikuto la callo con un beso

pero Amu lo empujo lo que dejo mas sorprendido al muchacho

yo no te soy suficiente - dijo ella tristemente

Amu no seas estúpida claro que me eres suficiente no entiendes que te amo

pero pero tu - dijo la chica que no aguanto mas y rompió a llorar

Ikuto se apresuro a abrazarla ella se reconforto en el pecho de su novio

Amu entiende te amo nunca te obligaría a nada que tu no quieras

no me digas esas cosas que no entiendes eso es lo que me pone mal - dijo la joven entre sollozos - tu sacrificas tanto por mi ignoras tus deseos te quedas en mi casa duermes con migo para que no esté sola y yo que hago que sacrifico yo por nosotros soy una completa inútil

Amu nunca digas que eres una inútil por dios te amo y no me importa nada

no entiendes verdad - dijo Amu con la poca voz que le quedaba

¿a que te refieres? - pregunto el confundido

yo nunca podría cumplir tus deseos solo soy una niña tu mereces algo mejor que yo - dijo ella llorando de nuevo

quien hay que sea mejor que tu no entiendes que te amo

pero pero

pero nada yo te escogí a ti o no

la chica se sonrojo

pero Iku... - No pudo continuar por que el chico le comió la boca de un beso y le dijo: vamos a desayunar

luego de comer

¿qué hacemos hoy? - pregunto Ikuto recostando su cabeza en las piernas de la chica ambos estaban en el mueble

Amu no habló

¿y ahora qué te pasa pregunto? - Ikuto impaciente

¿de verdad tu tu tu te quieres a a acostar con mi migo? - pregunto tímidamente la chica

ya te dije que olvidaras ese tema sin importancia - dijo el dando el tema por terminado

pero si es importante - dijo ella exaltada

Amu.. - dijo el chico

tu has sacrificado mucho por mi ¿yo no puueedo hacer algo por ti? - dijo ella triste

si! puedes olvidar el tema no ganaríamos nada con eso

pero tu - trato de decir Amu

yo quiero que tu seas feliz - le cortó Ikuto

yo quiero que seas feliz tu - le devolvió ella

bueno yo seria feliz si tu lo eres entiendes no te quiero incomodar si no estas lista para eso

como sabes que no estoy lista - dijo ella enojada

Amu tienes 13 años entiéndelo

así que es por mi edad

no es eso si no que no sería correcto

por qué? acaso no podría satisfacerte - dijo ella irritada

no repitas eso nunca - dijo el enojado - que no entiendes seria ilegal

nadie tiene por que saberlo - dijo ella testaruda

Amu yo tengo 18 - la trató de hacer reaccionar Ikuto

ahora es por tu edad nunca te entenderé - dijo ella al borde de ponerse histérica

no entiendes que un mayor de edad tenga relaciones con una menor es ilegal nos podríamos meter en serios problemas

pero nadie tiene por que saberlo

Amu siempre se sabe de un modo o otro nos descubrirían

pero ya olvida el tema.... ¿¡¿¡ qué haces !?!? - grito Ikuto

......................................................................................

Bueno aqui les dejo el cuarto capi gomen por la tardanza pero necesitaba corregir los errores en los capitulos ( horrores de ortografía )

espero que les aya gustado tratare de actualizar mas seguido aunque se me complicara ya que mañana comienzo las clases snif snif

please dejen reviews matta ne


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: ya todos saben shugo chara no me pertenece y por mas que ahorra no me alcanza ni para comprar a tadase que es el mas barato xD

Advertencia: este capi contiene un lime no es muy fuerte pero al que no le guste abstengase de leerlo

sin mas que escribir aqui les dejo el capi

..........................................................................................

¿Qué haces? - grito Ikuto.

Amu se estaba quitando la ropa ya estaba en ropa interior. Se iba a quitar el brasier pero Ikuto la tomo por el brazo y le gritó: te volviste loca no entiendes que no podemos hacerlo

Pero Ikuto.... - trató de decir ella.

Ya olvídalo maldita sea - dijo el chico neko a gritos.

Pero tú...- tartamudeo la chica.

Yo no quiero hacerlo entiéndelo - gritó histérico.

Acaso de verdad no te soy suficiente - dijo y al instante las lagrimas intentaron salir.

Claro que lo eres - dijo el dulcemente.

Pruébalo - dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos , Ikuto la soltó , ella prosiguió y se quito el brasier dejando que el peli azul viera ya su más o menos formado pecho.

Ikuto se sonrojo.

Amu tambien.

Pero que - dijo el.

Tócame - le ordenó ella.

¡Hazlo! - le gritó.

Ikuto no resistió y beso fuertemente los labios de la chica sus lenguas chocabas , el pasaba sus manos por la espalda desnuda de su novia, acariciaba sus caderas pasaba sus dedos por la línea de la espalda de la chica bajando hasta sus glúteos los cuales acaricio suavemente. Rompieron su beso y Amu levanto la camisa del muchacho dejado ver su perfecto tórax y abdomen, Amu pasaba sus manos por los músculos de Ikuto.

Luego el se abalanzo sobre ella calendo ambos sobre el sillón Ikuto estaba enloquecido tocaba el cuerpo de Amu con tanto deseo y lujuria; Amu solo se dejaba y tocaba el abdomen del chico.

¡Aahh! - gimió Amu, Ikuto estaba jugueteando con sus pechos.

Ikuto se quito el pantalón. Se empezaron a besar con locura y deseo, Ikuto estuvo a punto de desprender a la chica de si ultima prenda pero paro en seco.

¿Que pasa? - dijo Amu agitada.

Es suficiente - dijo Ikuto poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

¿¿¿¿Pero qué???? - gritó ella.

Que ya es suficiente ¿no oyes? - dijo el respirando entrecortadamente.

¿Por qué? - dijo ella enojada.

El resto lo podemos hacer despues - dijo Ikuto cortante.

Explícame - dijo ella comenzando a llorar.

Ikuto la abrazo la verdad lo que mas quería era continuar hacerla suya ser el primero y unico en su vida pero no podía, no todavía. Amu se abrazo fuerte al pecho del chico apretando el suyo sobre el tórax desnudo de el, Ikuto la rodeo con su brazo apretándola más.

Esta bien - dijo finalmente ella la verdad se aliviaba de no continuar no estaba lista para lo que venía.

Ahora vístete - ordenó el.

Amu subió a su cuarto y se vistió Ikuto se puso su ropa que ya estaba limpia por suerte para ellos los 5 charas estaban dormidos aun y no supieron nada de lo sucedido.

¿No tienes que ir a la escuela hoy? - cuestionó el muchacho.

no hoy tenemos el día libre - dijo ella feliz.

Así que te tengo para mí todo el día - dijo el violinista con su sonrisa pícara.

Así es ¿qué quieres hacer? - preguntó ella.

Bueno podríamos... - comenzo a decir Ikuto pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de golpes en la puerta de la casa.

No vayas - le dijo el sujetando su mano.

Podría se importante - dijo ella caminado hacia la puerta al abrir...

Hola Amu - dijo fríamente una chica de ojos morados y un largo cabello rubio peinado en dos altas coletas.

Hola Utau - dijo nerviosa la joven de cabellos rosados.

hey Amu ¿quién es? - grito Ikuto desde la sala.

Utau puso cara de enojo empujo a Amu y entro dirigiéndose a la sala.

¡Ikuto! - exclamo Utau abrazando a su hermano.

¿Qué haces tu aquí en la casa de Amu? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Bueno Utau debo decirte algo importante - dijo seriamente Ikuto.

Dime - dijo ella risueña.

Amu y yo somos novios - dijo el directamente.

¿¿¡¡Como??!! - grito Utau.

Amu no dijo palabra.

Es mentira ¿verdad Ikuto? - dijo rapidamente la rubia.

No Utau ella me ama y yo la amo - dijo Ikuto muy seguro.

¡Amu! - grito Utau con lagrimas en los ojos - no te lo perdonare nunca - culmino para seguidamente irse corriendo.

¿No deberías ir tras ella? - pregunto Amu a su novio preocupada.

Ella estará bien - dijo el despreocupadamente.

Eso espero - contesto con todavia preocupación la jovencita.

En otro lado Utau corría y corría mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro hasta que - ouch - había chocado con alguien - disculpe - dijo tímidamente.

¿Está bien? - pregunto una voz masculina.

Si estoy eee Kukai?? - preguntó asombrada la cantante.

Utau? - preguntó el castaño con el mismo tono de voz.

¡Kukai! - grito ella abrazándolo llorando desesperadamente el se quedo inmóvil pero luego comprendió y la rodeo con sus brazos reconfortándola.

Así que ya te enteraste - dijo el tristemente pero ella simplemente lloraba y lloraba.

En un parque no muy lejos de allí una joven pareja de enamorados disfrutaba felízmente.

Jajajajajaja - se reia una chica de cabello rosado.

Amu definitivamente esta loca - dijo Ikuto en tomo burlón.

Loca por ti - dijo ella rodeando el cuello del chico para besar sus labios.

¿Que hacemos ahora? - preguntó Ikuto

¿Por qué no tocas tu violín? - dijo ella emocionada.

ahh me da flojera - dijo colocando sus manos en su nuca.

Ikutooooo - insistio la muchacha.

Está bien gatita - Ikuto saco su violín lo monto sobre su hombro y comenzó a entonar una hermosa melodía, Amu disfrutaba la música ahora ya no sonaba triste era una melodía alegre que transmitía felicidad.

En otro lado no muy lejos de alli un castaño consolaba a una joven rubia.

¿Por qué Ikuto nunca me quiso a mi por qué? - dijo Utau llorando sobre el hombro de Kukai ambos estaban sentados en un banquito.

Cálmate Utau el es tu hermano - dijo el muchacho tratando de calmar a la chica.

Precisamente por eso estoy molesta nunca me quiso ni como hermana ni com nada - dijo ella entre sollozos.

Claro que te quiere es tu hermano - la trato de hacer entar en razón el castaño.

Pero siempre es tan frio conmigo nunca me ha demostrado cariño - dijo ella tristemente - lo peor es que no puedo odiar a Amu no puedo hacer nada para separarlos no puedo hacer nada - dijo ella mientras grandes lagrimas salían de sus ojos y sabes siempre ha sido así nadie nunca me ha querido ni nadie me querrá dime ¿qué es lo que hago mal? ¿por qué nadie me quiere? ¿por qué nadie se preocupa por mi?

Kukai agarro con ambas manos el rostro de la rubia para que ambos se miraran directamente a los ojos - nunca repito nunca vuelvas a decir eso - ella lo miraba confundida - nunca vuelvas a decir que nadie te quiere ni que nadie se preocupa por ti - dijo el abrazándola.

Pero si es verdad - dijo ella tristemente abrazándose al cuerpo del castaño.

No es cierto por que ¿sabes algo? yo te quiero mas que a nada y siempre me preocupo por ti - ella se separo de el y lo miro directamente a los ojos el chico tenia una mirada sincera y estaba sonrojado el puso ambas manos en el rostro de la chica y seco sus lagrimas ella le sonrió sonrojada.

el aparto los cabellos de la chica y lentamente se acerco a ella, ella tambien se acercaba a el hasta que los labios de el se encontraron con los de ella besándolos con suavidad ella puso sus manos alrededor de cuello de el e intensifico el beso el respondió bien luego se separaron y ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de el mientras el la abrazaba ambos sonreían picaramente...

¿Amu? - dijo Ikuto sexymente.

¿nani? - respondió ella rapidamente.

¿Te quiéres casar con migo? - preguntó curioso el muchacho.

eeehhhh - exclamo la chica sorprendida.

Es broma amor tranquila - dijo acercándose a ella para besarla.

No me asustes así - dijo mirándolo con reproche.

bien ya es tarde vámonos ya - dijo tomando a amu de la mano y comenzando a caminar.

Pero Ikuto mi casa queda del otro lado - dijo ella dandose cuenta de hacia que lado se dirigía Ikuto.

Hoy dormiremos en la mía - dijo el con simpleza.

Pero que ¿y Utau? - preguntó con confución.

Ella ya no vive conmigo vivo solito - dijo el gato sexy en tono de niño pequeño.

Pero no traigo ni pijama ni nada - dijo ella .

Tranquila eso no eso no importa - respondio su novio.

Bien aquí es - dijo cuando finalmente llegaron- ven - le dijo a Amu jalándola por la mano subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto del felino.

Aquí es - dijo el abriendo la puerta y haciendo que Amu entrara.

woww es lindo - dijo la chica admirando el simple pero elegante cuarto de Ikuto.

Si - dijo el recostándose sobre su cama.

Ikuto ¿cómo hago para dormir? no puedo con esta ropa - dijo señalando su vestimenta

Ten - dijo lanzandole una camisa suya de color blanco.

Pero esto es tuyo - dijo viendo la camisa.

¿Y? anda póntela - dijo el con fastidio.

Pero ... - trató de decir ella.

¿Qué tengo que hacerlo todo yo? - dijo el levantándose y acercándose a la chica.

Le quito la ropa dejándola en ropa interior esta se sonrojo, pero que mas da no era nada que el no hubiera visto ya, se sonrojo aun mas por pensar eso. Le puso la camisa y con delicadeza cerro cada botón; la camisa era tan grande que tapaba el cuerpo de la chica hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.

Ven vamos a dormir - dijo el jalándola hacia la cama .

¿pero tu no te vas a cambiar? - preguntó ella viendo al chico.

¿Tanto deseas qué me quite la ropa? - dijo el sexymente.

eee a aaaa Ikuto no bakaaaa - gritó ella molesta.

Ya pues - se quito el pantalón y la camisa y se quedo en bóxers - ¿mejor? - dijo el.

Amu sonrojada asintió sin motivo, Ikuto se metió en la cama al lado de su novia jalo la sabana se abrazo al cuerpo de la chica y durmieron plácidamente toda la noche.

Al despertar ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios; Ikuto se monto sobre ella y la beso ardientemente - ¿desayunamos? - dijo una vez separados.

Si - bajaron a la cocina prepararon dos sándwiches comieron y se sentaron a ver televisión.

¿Amu jugamos un juego? - preguntó Ikuto con su tono juguetón .

¿que quieres jugar? - preguntó curiosa.

mmmm ya se - dijo el mientras quitaba uno de los botones de la camisa que Amu llevaba puesta .

Ikutooo - grito ella .

ya pues vamos a vestirnos para dar un paseo - sentencio el mayor.

Esta bien - subieron, al rato bajaron ya cambiados salieron de la casa y se propusieron caminar.

Mmmm ¿esa no es Utau? - le dijo Amu a su novio .

si creo que mejor nos vamos por otro camino - dijo el seriamente.

Espera ¿ese no es Kukai? - dijo Amu.

Ikuto volteo a ver el lugar donde el castaño y la rubia se encontraban, Amu jalo a Ikuto y se encaminaron para encontrarse con ellos - hola - dijo Amu al llegar junto a Ikuto.

Hola chicos - dijo alegremente Kukai .

hola - dijo Utau sonriendo Ikuto estaba seguro de que se enojaría.

Hola - dijo Ikuto mirando hacia otro lado.

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - pregunto la chica de pelo rosa confundida.

Bueno nosotroooossss... - comenzó a decir Kukai sonrojado.

Estamos buenooo el y yo... nosotros... - balbució Utau sonrojada.

¡Somos novios! - dijeron al unisono.

Ikuto abrió los ojos como platos.

Felicidades - dijo alegremente Amu.

Gracias - contestaron los chicos Utau voltio a ver a Ikuto pero este estaba como si nada pero ya ella lo había superado ya había encontrado al dueño de su corazón y ese era el chico que estaba a su lado.

Bien nos vamos - dijo Kukai , Utau asintió.

bye chicos

bye bye

¿Qué tal Kukai y Utau juntos? - dijo Amu.

Mas le vale a ese mocoso no lastime a mi hermana - dijo Ikuto molesto (N/A: si ya se eso sono muy touya kinomoto pero siempre quise ver a ikuto en fase de hermano celoso)

Ahora te preocupas por ella - dijo Amu en tono burlón.

A bueno es mi hermana despues de todo - dijo tratando de excusarce.

jajajajaja - comenzo a reír la chica.

¿De qué te ríes? - pregunto con enojo.

De lo dulce que eres - contesto la peli rosa besando sus labios.

¿Ahora qué hacemos? - pregunto el con fastidio.

Mmmm ¿qué tal una fiesta? - dijo Amu con emoción.

¡¡Siiii!! - grito Ran saliendo de detrás de un árbol.

Te dije que fueras discreta nya - dijo Yoru detrás de ella.

Les dije que no debíamos espiar - dijo Dia llegando con una gotita en la cabeza.

Jeje - dijeron Miki y Suu.

¿Entonces hacemos una fiesta? - dijo Amu mirando a Ikuto con ojos de cachorro.

porfa Ikuto nya - le rogo Yoru.

Esta bien hagan lo que quieran - accedio el mayor.

yupi - dijeron Amu y los 5 charas.

Horas despues casa Hinamori, Ikuto estaba sentado en el sofá y Amu y las charas estaban acomodando todo.

Amu y por fin ¿quiénes vienen? - preguntó Ikuto curioso.

Bueno Nagihiko, Rima, Kairi, Kukai, Yaya, Utau y Tadase - dijo Amu contando con los dedos

Que fastidio puros mocosos - dijo Ikuto con desdén

Pero oye Utau y Kukai son mayores que yo y Tadase, Rima y Nagihiko tienen mi misma edad entonces ¿yo tambien soy una mocosa? - dijo ella molesta.

Cálmate ahora uno no puede hacer ni una bromita

Tiling (N/A: que buen efecto de sonido xD) sonó el timbre.

Yo - dijeron Nagihiko y Rima al unisonó.

Hola chicos - dijo Amu mirándolos a ambos picaramente por llegar juntos.

Tiling volvió a sonar el timbre.

Amu chii - grito Yaya para luego colgarse del cuello de esta.

Hola Amu chan - dijeron Tadase y Kairi llegando despues de la chica.

Media hora mas tarde legaron Kukai y Utau muí sonrientes; Todos se sentaron en el living.

Amu para que nos llamaste me aburro - dijo Utau abrazando a Kukai.

Un momento ¿ustedes? - dijo Yaya la pareja asintió - pero no me agrada Amu y Kukai tienen pareja yo tambien quiero novio - dijo Yaya haciendo un puchero.

Y bien Amu esta fue tu idea ¿qué hacemos? - dijo Ikuto que se había hartado de estar sentado siendo observado por Tadase y por Kairi que le fruncían el seño.

Juguemos a algo - grito Yaya.

A que Yaya no inventes cosas infantiles - le regaño Rima.

Tranquilos esto no es infantil y solo se puede jugar sin padres - dijo la niña sonriendo picaramente.

.............................................................................................................................

gomenasai por la tardanza es que ya empece el cole y ademas en mi casa ay mucho drama aun asi tratare de actualizar mas seguido

espero que les alla gustado nos leemos en el sig cap matta ne


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece por mas que lo quiera no me pertenece aunque tengo planes para secuestrar a cierto neko hentai muhahaha

Aqui les dejo el capi 6 de mi fic espero que les guste

..............................................................................................

- Y bien niña ¿qué propones? – dijo Utau.

- El juego del rey - dijo Yaya alegremente.

- ¿Como en is? - preguntó Rima.

- Exactamente -

- Bien ahora a elegir el rey - dijo Utau poniéndose de pie con los palillos en la mano.

Uno a uno cogieron los palillos y para desgracia de algunos el rey fue nada mas y nada menos que Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

- No es justo Yaya quería ser el rey -

- Calma Yaya - le dijo Nagihiko.

- Bien Ikuto pon los retos - le dijo Utau.

- Esto será interesante - dijo Ikuto mirando a todos los presentes.

- Amu -

- Si - respondió esta.

- Tú serás la primera -

- Me lo esperaba - dijo ella en un suspiro.

- Quiero que mmm ya se que me hagas un baile erótico -

- ¿¡Qué!? - gritaron ella, Tadase y Kairi.

- Debes hacerlo - dijo el.

- ¿Pero cómo lo hago? -

- Ven acá amu - le dijo Utau.

Amu se acerco a ella y la rubia le dijo lo que tenia que hacer.

- ¿Lista? - pregunto Ikuto sonriendo burlonamente.

- Si - dijo ella sonrojada.

Amu se aproximo a el se puso de espaldas y bajo sexymente, todos los chicos la miraban asombrados.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? - pregunto Kukai a su novia en un susurro.

- Solo observa - dijo ella sonriendo.

Amu se había sentado en las piernas de Ikuto, Tadase y Kairi apretaban los puños, Amu se meneaba de tal manera que estaba excitando peligrosamente a Ikuto.

- Suficiente - dijo el sujetándola por los hombros para que se detuviera, en las mejillas de Ikuto se notaba un leve sonrojo, Utau le guiño un ojo a Amu y esta se sentó en el sillón.

- Bien el segundo será mmm tu - dijo señalando a Nagihiko.

Este susurro por lo bajo: - ¿qué hice para merecer esto? - cosa que causo que Rima riera, cosa que Ikuto noto.

- Quiero que beses a esa chica bésala como quieras, pero debe ser en la boca - dijo sonriendo.

- Que que - dijeron Rima y Nagi totalmente rojos.

- Debes hacerlo y tu dejarte son las reglas -

- Mierda - murmuro Rima por lo bajo.

- Esto será interesante - le dijo Yaya a Amu esta veía a sus amigos sin parpadear, ambos se acomodaron en el sillón quedando cara a cara, Nagihiko se aproximaba hacia Rima, esta solo estaba allí inmóvil no podía creer lo que sucedería hasta que sintió los suaves labios de Nagihiko posarse sobre sus labios ella, cerro los ojos y disfruto del roce pronto el leve rose se profundizó pero antes de llegar a mas ambos se separaron totalmente sonrojados respirando agitadamente, Ikuto sonreía triunfante.

- El ultimo será mmmm tu mocoso - dijo señalando a Kukai.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - dijo este con una sonrisa.

- Solo acércate - le dijo maliciosamente y le susurro al oído - lastimas a mi hermana o te propasas con ella y te mato oíste - Kukai se asusto, asintió y se volvió a sentar.

- Ya me aburrí de este juego - dijo Ikuto fastidiado.

- No es justo Yaya quería seguir jugando -

- Pero podemos seguir jugando - dijo Kairi.

- Y tú ¿qué propones? - le pregunto Ikuto.

- Eee bueno no lo se escojan ustedes -

- ¿Qué tal la botella? - dijo Rima.

Todos aceptaron.

- Chicos - dijo Rima - Controlen sus celos es solo un juego -

- Esta bien - dijeron al unisonó Ikuto y Kukai mientras Amu y Utau reían.

- ¿Quién primero? -

- Yaya primero - todos la miraron y asintieron.

Yaya giro fuertemente la botella estaban sentados así Amu, Ikuto, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Utau, Kairi, Tadase, y Yaya la botella giro y giro poco a poco se fue reduciendo la velocidad paso lentamente por Nagihiko, por Kukai y se detuvo en Kairi.

Todos rieron, los dos menores se debían besar.

Kairi estaba nervioso se acomodo en el centro, Yaya se le acerco cerraron los ojos, rozaron sus labios y se separaron rápidamente muy sonrojados.

- Amu chi te toca -

- ¿A mi? - pregunto nerviosa, Amu miro a Ikuto este la vio y le pico un ojo, Amu giro fuerte la botella, para suerte de unos y mala de otros se detuvo en Ikuto, Amu suspiro aliviada como el estaba a su lado ella solo se enderezo, el sujeto su cabeza y la beso suavemente, Kairi y Tadase miraron en otra dirección.

- Rima tu turno - dijo Amu maliciosamente.

Rima giro la botella y por el destino paro en Nagihiko, ambos se sonrojaron violentamente y como estaban sentados cerca solo voltearon sus rostros y rozaron sus labios se separaron lentamente estaban mas rojos que antes.

- Utau - dijo rima - tu turno -

Utau sujeto la botella y miro a Kukai este la observaba nervioso.

Utau la giro la botella giro y giro, Kukai cruzaba los dedos ella observaba la botella nerviosa pero la botella se detuvo en Tadase, Tadase se puso nervioso y miro a su mejor amigo, Kukai se alegro que por lo menos fuera su mejor amigo y no otro el que besara a su novia.

Utau miro a Kukai este le sonrió Utau se acerco a Tadase, Tadase se había sonrojado y permanecía todo el tiempo observando a Amu, Utau se acerco mas Tadase también rozaron apenas sus labios y enseguida se separaron.

- Bien ¿qué hacemos ahora? -

- Ya me aburrí pongamos música -

- Bien - dijo Ikuto que encendió el equipo de sonido.

Ikuto jalo a Amu hacia el y comenzaron a bailar, Utau jalo hacia el centro a Kukai y ellos también bailaban Tadase, Kairi, Yaya, Rima y Nagihiko observaban a las parejas, hasta que Nagihiko se armo de valor se levanto y le extendió s mano a Rima esta asombrada se sonrojo y la tomo ambos se unieron a las parejas que bailaban.

De repente la música se torno lenta y romántica, Ikuto jalo mas a Amu pegándola totalmente a su cuerpo, Amu sonrojada se apretó mas a el, Utau y Kukai bailaban abrazados, Rima se sonrojo y poso sus brazos en el cuello de Nagi, este sonrió algo sonrojado y la sujeto por la cintura.

Yaya tomaba fotos con su celular mientras Tadase y Kairi trataban de no observar a Amu.

Kukai empezó a besar a Utau y esta le correspondía, Ikuto los vio y para no pensar en lo que su hermana hacia beso a Amu, dos de las tres parejas se besaban, Rima y Nagi los miraban a ellos y se miraban a los ojos.

Rima se abrazo mas fuerte al solo la sujetaba y sonreía con dulzura, Rima se alzo y beso tímidamente sus labios, Nagihiko se asombro y profundizo el beso.

- Kawaiiii - gritó Yaya mientras les tomaba fotos - Yaya también quiere novio Kairiiii vamos a bailar -

- ¿Qué? ¿por qué yo? -

- Entonces ven tu Tadase -

- ¿Ahh nani? -

- Que vengas -

Yaya jalo a Tadase y se puso a bailar con el, Tadase no hallaba que hacer pero para no ser descortés bailo con la niña, Kairi estaba sentado mirando a las parejas derrepente se levanto y se fue.

Luego se fue haciendo de noche y uno a uno se fueron yendo a sus casas, menos ikuto que pasaría la noche con su pequeña novia.

- Amu -

- Dime -

- ¿De donde sacaste ese baile erótico? - pregunto sonrojándose levemente.

- Ettooo -

Flash back

- Amu lo que debes hacer es tentarlo -

- ¿Tentarlo? -

- Si debes moverte sensualmente -

- ¿Nani? -

- Calla y escucha puedes sentarte en sus piernas -

- ¿Como? -

- Amu es tu novio no un extraño solo has los movimientos mas sexys y veras que se excitara tanto que te pedirá que pares antes de… solo te pedirá que pares -

Amu suspiro - esta bien -

Fin de flash back

- Y eso fue lo que paso -

- Maldita Utau -

- Jeje pero no se equivoco -

- ¿A que te refieres? -

- A que me pediste que parara dime ¿si no hubiera parado qué hubieras hecho? -

- Pequeña hentai que cosas pasan por tu mente -

- Eso es por que paso demasiado tiempo contigo -

- Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti - dijo el neko hentai tomandola en brazos.

- Ahora vamos a dormir - dijo el subiendo las escaleras con la chica aun en brazos.

- Ikuto -

- ¿Dime gatita? -

- Olvídalo - dijo ella besando sus labios, el la deposito en su cama y se durmió abrazando el cuerpo de su novia.

.........................................................................................................

eso fue todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias de verdad a todos los que dejan reviews la verdad es que me animan y ayudan a mi inspiracion sin mas que escribir nos vemos en el sig cap matta ne


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Shugo chara no me pertenece aunque estoy haciendo los tramites por cierto Neko hentai xD**

**Pues después de un siglo xD(que exagerada soy) por fin actualizo este fic excusas? Muchas la verdad y pocas a la vez, una de las mas grandes razones es que tuve un lapso sin saber que hacer con este fic ya que tuve un tipo de bloqueo mental y no sabia como continuar. **

**Pero hoy por fin, primero de diciembre (¡FELIZ CUMPEAÑOS IKUTO!) me inspire a continuarlo, espero que perdonen la demora y que les guste un capi.**

**Dedicado a todos los que comentaron, agregaron a favoritos y/o alertas a los que simplemente leen el fic .**

* * *

Ya dos semanas habían pasado desde la pequeña fiesta en la casa Hinamori, los padres de la Joker ya se hallaban de regreso e Ikuto tuvo que dormir de nuevo en su casa. Aunque una que otra visita sorpresiva nunca estaba demás.

Hoy ya es primero de diciembre el decimo noveno cumpleaños de Ikuto, cosa que no trae al Neko muy contento…

En la casa Hinamori, cierta chica de cabellos rosados se hallaba en su cuarto preparándose para la ida al instituto.

—Amu chan vas a llegar tarde-desu —le advirtió Suu.

—Vamos, vamos A-mu chan —le animo Ran.

—Chicas cálmense —se quejó la muchacha con una gotita en la cabeza al mas puro estilo anime—, ¡kyaa! se me hace tarde —gritó desesperada al ver el reloj.

—Amu chan nunca cambia —dijo Miki con una gotita de sudor en la frente, Ran y Suu rieron mientras Dia mantenía una expresión pensativa.

—Amu chan ¿no has olvidado algo importante? —le pregunta la pequeña chara amarilla a su apresurada dueña.

—A ver… ropa interior, si, camisa, si, falda, si, medias, si —y así siguió enumerando todo tipo de cosas— aunque ahora que lo veo siento que olvide algo —Dia sonrió ante la respuesta de su dueña— pero no se que es jeje —a la pobre chara se le fueron las esperanzas.

Amu se terminó de alistar y bajó apresuradamente las escaleras, desayunó a una velocidad poco humana para luego finalmente irse al instituto.

Le faltaban varias cuadras para llegar cuando vio a Ikuto recostado en un árbol, ¿_que le pasara? _se pregunto la chica ya que no era normal verlo a estas horas por estos lares.

Ella caminó normalmente hasta donde se encontraba él y cuando estuvo a una proximidad apropiada —él tenia los ojos cerrados— le salto encima y le planto un beso.

—¡Que lindo saludo! —contestó el con una sonrisa socarrona pero con una mirada ansiosa como si esperara algo, algo importante.

—Eres mi novio después de todo ¿no? —el sonrió más ante la afirmación y aun seguía ansioso.

Los dos guardaron silencio, él ansioso y ella sin entender la extraña mirada de su novio.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la chica sin entender.

Ikuto bajo la mirada, no podía ser ¿o si?, ella, Amu, su novia, la persona mas preciada para él, **había olvidado su cumpleaños**.

—No nada —respondió el en un tono un tanto frio y una mirada decepcionada.

—¡Kyaa se me hace tarde! —exclamó al ver su reloj de mano—nos vemos a la salida, Ikuto —se despidió para luego desaparecer rumbo a sus clases.

Ikuto suspiró.

—Ikuto nyaa —susurró Yoru preocupado.

—Vamos Yoru —dijo Ikuto con voz gélida.

Le costaba aceptar ella, sobre todo ella, Amu, su Amu se había olvidado de su cumpleaños arruinando por completo tal día, claro que no es que a el le encantara cumplir años pero por eso contaba con su novia para tratar de mejorar tan horrible día.

En la casa Tsukiyomi, la idol Hoshina Utau, le preparaba una gran fiesta a su hermano, a pesar de los celos de Kukai, Utau adoraba a su hermano y no perdería la oportunidad de darle una fiesta inolvidable. Aunque siempre ese día el daño causado por aquel hecho inevitable que los azotaba era inminente. Solo eso podía hacer ella por el corazón de su hermano. Tal vez Amu lo halla sanado pero esa herida dejaría una marca eterna de una historia que solo ambos hermanos y el menos de los Hootori conocen…

* * *

**Se que esta cortito pero fue lo que mi cerebro ingenio (cabe destacar que lo acabo de escribir) además de que este capi es necesario para lo que viene luego muhahahaha.**

**De nuevo gracias a todos los que dejan Reviews y agregan a favoritos y/o alertas el fic no seria nada sin ustedes.**

**Y bueno los animo a seguir la flechita!**

******

******

*********

********

*******

******

*****


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece bla bla sin fines de lucro bla bla Ikuto es kawaii bla bla XD**

**Antes que nada… NO ME MATEN!! xD**

**De verdad mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar me fui de viaje y no tenía tiempo para escribir aparte de que mi cerebro pareció apagarse xD.**

**En fin aquí les dejo la conti.**

* * *

Ikuto deambulaba como un zombi por las calles de Japón, aún no lo creía ella, su Amu… acaso tan poco valía para ella —sacudió la cabeza— por dios es solo un día ella lo quería y mucho ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

—Ikuto-nyaa —le dijo Yoru aun preocupado. Ikuto solo lo volteo a ver y le acaricio la cabeza, en eso suena el celular de Ikuto.

—Hola —contesta con voz serena y fría.

—Ikuto ¿dónde estás? La fiesta esta lista y los invitados no tardan en llegar —se oyó desde el otro lado del teléfono la histérica voz de la hermana menor del Tsukiyomi.

Ikuto abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? —preguntó molesto.

—Solo apresúrate ¿sí?

—Pero… —se vio interrumpido por el tono del teléfono muestra de que Utau le había colgado, Ikuto suspiro con desanimo este iba a ser un día realmente largo.

…

..

.

Mientras tanto la joven Hinamori llegó a la escuela aun con el presentimiento de haber olvidado algo, sin notar como Dia la observaba con preocupación.

Extrañamente ese día Tadase no apareció durante las primeras horas de clases, estuvo sola con rima en el salón de clases, ya en el receso.

—¡Amu chan! —gritó Tadase entrando al Royal Garden.

—Ah hola Tadase kun ¿por qué faltaste las primeras horas de clase?

—Eh ¿qué…? ¿no sabías? —preguntó atónito.

—¿Saber qué? —cuestionó confundida.

—Estaba ayudando a Utau con la fiesta para Ikuto onni tan —respondió como si nada aunque su expresión se alarmo al ver la cara de Amu.

—¿Fiesta? —preguntó con los ojos como platos, oh por dios había olvidado el cumpleaños de Ikuto como pudo ser tan tarada— chicos me tengo que ir por favor díganle al profesor de turno que estoy enferma, adiós —gritó ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Amu salió literalmente volando del instituto con el único propósito de disculparse con su novio, lo busco en el parque, nada, en la heladería nada, como último recurso decidió llamar a Utau.

—Amu —se escuchó la voz de la preocupada cantante—, ven a mi casa pero ya —dijo con voz autoritaria y colgó dejando a una asombrada Amu con la palabra en la boca.

La chica de cabellos rosados corrió a toda velocidad hacia la casa Tsukiyomi, al llegar notó la puerta abierta, una música a alto volumen y una elaborada decoración.

Entro y se encontró con una molesta Utau que la miro con reproche.

—Yo… —trató de decir Amu pero se vio interrumpida por la menor de los Tsukiyomi.

—Tú nada ahora mismo vas al cuarto de Ikuto y te disculpas con él —le ordenó con una mirada endemoniada, a Amu no le quedó otra más que obedecer.

Subió pesadamente las escaleras pensado como podría disculparse con el novio más maravilloso del mundo por haber olvidado su cumpleaños, caminó por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de su amado.

Tocó dos veces la puerta y dijo con voz suave:

—Ikuto abre soy yo, Amu.

No hubo respuesta así que decidió simplemente entrar, al hacerlo se encontró con el lugar vacío, la cama perfectamente tendida y la ventana abierta.

—Ran —la llamó pero cayó en cuenta de que las charas se encontraban en el instituto.

Suspiró decidida a subir por si sola al techo del lugar, con cuidado camino hacia la ventana posando sus manos en el marco de esta, subió un pie para luego subir el otro y con mucha cautela subir hasta el tejado. Pero una vez que intento subir el segundo pie resbaló…

* * *

**Repito NO ME MATEN!!! xD**

**Tendrán que esperar a que me lleguen los Ikutos de inspiración nuevamente xD.**

**En fin si quieres enviar felicitaciones, quejas, tomatazos, zapatazos, porras, burlas, criticas (constructivas no destructivas eh), o simplemente comentar y hacer feliz a esta escritora aficionada xD sigan la flecha.**

******

******

******

*********

********

*******

******

*****


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ¿tengo que escribirlo? Pues si es así Shugo Chara no me pertenece ya lo deberían saber de sobra.**

**Jeje pues me temo anunciar que este fic a llegado a su final. Es el primero que culmino y no tengo mucha experiencia con finales aun así espero que les agrade.**

**Me inspire el día de mi cumple (el 17 de enero) y quise que el Neko mas sexy del mundo disfrutara el suyo.**

**En fin disfruten el capi.**

* * *

_Suspiró decidida a subir por si sola al techo del lugar, con cuidado camino hacia la ventana posando sus manos en el marco de esta, subió un pie para luego subir el otro y con mucha cautela subir hasta el tejado. Pero una vez que intento subir el segundo pie resbaló_, cerro fuertemente los ojos a la espera del golpe que nunca llego, abrió los ojos con sorpresa para encontrase frente a ella los hermosos zafiros de su Neko.

Encontró esas hermosas orbes embargadas con tristeza y decepción, aunque se sonrojo al notar como había sido salvada, el chico la había halado hacia sí mismo y ella había caído sobre él —cabe mencionar que estaba realmente cómoda— ambos sobre la azotea de la casa de los Tsukiyomi.

—Ikuto… —susurró con un hilo de voz, él joven tan solo desvió la mirada soltando un poco el agarre con el que sostenía apretada contra sí a la chica— yo… lo siento, soy tan estúpida… —musitó al borde de las lagrimas.

—Shh —susurró colocando un dedo en sus labios, a pesar de su propio dolor no soportaba ver ese sentimiento reflejado en los ojos de su amada, era algo que lo quemaba por dentro, no pudo evitar reemplazar su dedo por sus suaves labios.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró ella una vez que se separaron aunque ese instante no duro mucho ya que el Neko la beso nuevamente esta vez con más pasión.

—Gracias —musitó con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Ikuto, ya se que estas ocupado con Amu, pero esta es tu fiesta así que baja ahora mismo! —se escucho la histérica voz de Utau.

Ikuto suspiró hizo chara change, cargo a Amu y entró nuevamente a su habitación con la chica aun en brazos.

—Ikuto… —susurró la chica sonrojada captando al instante la atención de su perfecto novio— ¿me quieres bajar? —cuestionó en tono de enfado, el sonrió pervertida mente y dijo:

—¿Qué pasa si no quiero? —preguntó abrazándola mas fuerte— sabes que me gusta el calor que desprende tu cuerpo —dijo cerca de su oído logrando que la chica pareciera poco menos que un tomate.

—Qué cosas dices ¡¡bájame!! —gritó mientras lo golpeaba.

Él sonrió y la callo con un beso…

—Ikuto! —grito de nuevo la hermana del Tsukiyomi.

—Demonios… —susurró— ¡¡ya vamos Utau!.

Ikuto se resignó y bajo a Amu, la chica suspiró de alivio al mismo tiempo que el Neko tomaba su mano para entrelazar sus dedos.

Bajaron las escaleras, aun tomados de la mano, para encontrarse con una irritada Utau que observaba a su hermano con el seño fruncido y las manos en la cintura.

—¡Hasta que se dignan a bajar! —gruñó molesta la rubia— pero bueno… —dijo observando las entrelazadas las manos de los enamorados— me alegra que se hayan arreglado las cosas pero ahora, basta de cursilerías es hora de la fiesta.

Utau los guió hasta la sala de estar, donde los esperaban los guardianes y algunos compañeros de Ikuto.

Amu sonrió dulcemente al ver la cara de felicidad de su novio, y este apretó aun más su agarre.

Fueron pasando las horas entre charlas, baile, juegos, burlas, romances, sonrisas, hasta que finalmente la hermana del invitado de honor —léase Ikuto— anunció que era hora de cortar el pastel.

Eran un gran pastel —de chocolate cabe destacar—, todo se reunieron alrededor del pastel, dejando frente a este al cumpleañero y a su novia. Cantaron cumpleaños —las mañanitas, Happy birthday, como sea—, todos guardaron silencio mientras Ikuto pensaba en que deseo pediría esta vez, ya tenia todo lo que deseaba, era libre, su hermana estaba bien y el compartiría su vida con la chica mas especial que podría conocer. Así que se inclinó levemente y pidió mentalmente su deseo "_Deseo que esta felicidad dure por siempre"_. Y con ese pensamiento soplo las velas —así es diez y nueve velitas azules—.

Se enderezó para luego verse atrapado en los brazos de su novia.

—Felicidades mi gato callejero —dijo con suavidad antes de besarlo dulcemente.

—Hey Hey no me lo acapares —gruñó Utau ganándose una mirada celosa por parte de Kukai— Feliz cumpleaños hermanito —lo abrazó cuando su novia dejo de hacerlo.

Luego de las diversas felicitaciones, abrazos y miradas celosas, y el descubrimiento de la relación que mantenían Rima Y Nagi todos se pusieron a comer pastel.

Ya bien entrada la noche, todos se habían ido e Ikuto acompañaba responsablemente a su ya no tan pequeña novia a casa.

—Buenas noches princesa —susurró contra sus labios.

—Buenas noches…—le respondió para luego alejarse un poco y preguntar— ¿se puede saber cual fue tu deseo?.

—Es secreto —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para saberlo? —cuestiono apegándose a el.

Ikuto tragó en seco esta chica jugaba sucio.

—Em… no —dijo secamente aunque se resigno al ver la mirada ámbar de su amada— bien no te diré mi deseo, pero te diré algo que puede que tenga que ver —Amu lo observaba con total atención— _Dans reve mons la doulce realite_ —recitó con la mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado y ante la mirada atónita de la chica tradujo— en los sueños de la dulce realidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó algo confundida.

—Pues… el ser humano vive perdido entre sus anhelos y sueños, muchos tratando de alejarse de la realidad por la dureza de esta. La vida esta llena de dolor y sufrimiento, pero también hay comprensión y cariño, de eso se trata todo, no es bueno vivir en un sueño cuando siempre se puede ser feliz en la realidad —se explico dejando a la chica aun mas sorprendida— ya que mi realidad, junto a ti sobre todo, es mejor que el mas dulce sueño.

Amu se tiró a sus brazos y lo besó con todo el amor que sentía.

—_Dans reve mons la doulce realite _—imitó la chica— tú también eres mejor que un sueño —finalizo para luego volverlo a besar.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bien bien bien xD se aceptan criticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, rosas, aplausos, abucheos, etc xD**

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado y pues como he dicho antes este es el final del fanfic espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco por leer, dejar reviews, agregar a favoritos, alertas, etc.**

**Muchas gracias de verdad.**

**Pdd: he pensado en hacer un epilogo pero aun no me convence la idea ustedes que dicen?**

**¿Reviews?**

******

******

*********

********

*******

******

*****


End file.
